Underneath the Underneath
by Leonas
Summary: Whoever said Love makes you crazy or evil had never been in love. It doesn't MAKE you that way. Only brings out what was already there to the fore. As Konoha is about to find out the hard way. Character death. Dark Hinata, naruto, and shino.
1. Chapter 1: control

**This is a Fic based on the short scene by Silent Magi called Dead White Eyes and it's sequels. It will be dark and people will change. Or they will die. Simple as that Enjoy. R&R**

Control. That is what everything was about. You were either in control, or being controlled. Hinata understood this very well. After all she had been playing this game for most her life.

She was always seen as the weak heiress. People sought to take control of her. The kumo nin who kidnapped her when she was three years old tried it. He took her from her crib in the middle of the night after pretending to be a diplomat. He would have succeeded in taking her away to be used for breeding in Kumo if it wasn't for her father saving her. She had been helpless them to do anything. Small, frightened, and carried by a man with a lot of experience. But that wasn't the worst time of control loss.

Years later her own family turned on her shortly after her mother died giving birth to her baby sister. That was when things got really hard. Her father got colder and attempted to literally beat Hyuuga morals into her. Tried to turn her into the perfect Hyuuga and get away from the 'weakness' she portrayed. The elders attempted again and again to get her branded with that accursed caged bird seal so they could have a better hold over her, and prevent any changes she would even think of bringing forth.

Then there was her beloved cousin who attempted to tear her down because his own father was sacrificed to keep hers alive. He blamed her for being unable to fight off a Kumo jounin at **THREE**! He was so blinded by his rage he didn't see what Hinata did. That even if she did stop the man from taking her, even killed him; the Raikage would have used the same tactic and the same outcome would happen. But of seeing this, and the fact that Hinata wanted to be there for him and was feeling just as sad about, he instead chose to be like everyone else and damn her for things outside of her control.

Then there was her little sister Hanabi. She was probably the worst blow. Her baby sister was raised from the get go to be against her. To be what everyone wanted. She was the perfect little Hyuuga, and sneered and insulted Hinata for being 'weak' and 'disgraceful'. She was constantly put in matches against Hanabi to show who was indeed superior. She was given the cruel choice of either hurting her sister or being down casted. But while she was burdened by this choice her sister was not. It was the final straw.

There can only be so many cracks in a structure before it crumbles down to dust. And after another failed spar with Hanabi, her mind did just that. However, all that dust and rubble became the foundation for a much stronger structure. She became a Hinata that could take all that abuse and make it into strength; one that could and would wrest the control from the grasp of those who tried to take it from her.

Everyone tried to take away her control. To control her and what she would be. She decided to let them think they succeeded. She **CHOSE** to appear as they wanted her to be. She **PRETENDED **to be the weak heiress they had attempted to create. She was timid, shy, and kindhearted in front of everyone, from her father and the elders to the average citizen on the street. That was her mask. That was her choice. And through it that was how she controlled them all. Made them dance to her tune.

When she lost to her sister, they left her be in disgrace letting her train herself in secret. When her father trained her by beating the shit out of her with her cousin's help it built up her endurance and pain tolerance. By being timid and scared people attempted to comfort her and protect her giving her several more pawns to play with. Acting shy and reserved made others forget or ignore her presence letting her hear and see more than others thought she ever could. By doing all this every minute of the day she prevented _anyone_ from looking underneath the underneath.

It was all too easy really. No one saw through her. No one tried really. They were unable to see the terrible darkness that hid beneath the beautiful light that she casted, her calculating eyes that judged a person's worth, the hunger in her soul to both learn all that was before her and to seek vengeance on those that did her wrong, and the strength in her limbs and the flexibility in her movements. They were all blind to these things and more. Well not all of them. There was one person who saw through it all. One man who helped her with her rouses simply because he was playing the same game. He was doing it for different reasons of course, but the same game regardless. She was glad to have him. He had proved to be a worthy ally.

Most of her life she gave the illusion of losing control in order to gain it. However she knew of someone else whose life was just the opposite. Naruto Uzumaki's life was all about losing control by gaining the illusion of it. She watched as he scrounged, faked, and dragged himself through every day. How very few treated him right or with kindness, and even fewer did it with real kindness in their hearts. Saw as he attempted to take control of his life only to do exactly what others wanted him to do. To be as they wanted him to be. She watched him beg for attention with his every action and heard of his exploits that changed the hearts of minds of many.

Well the ones that weren't from the Village Hidden in the Leaves anyway.

This boy who protected her when she was five before her mask was in place. She was forced to not help him then even as a small crush grew. Now it was Naruto himself that stopped her from helping him simply by being himself and not asking for help, or even noticing that she was there. She could tell he wasn't as stupid as he acted, but he had no other way to act. All he could do was what he always did. He was blind to things around him. Things that could make his life better simply because he had no idea they could even be there. Things like her feelings for him. She didn't exactly hide it. She blushed and fainted and stuttered around him. Actions that usually made a boy putty in a girl's hands. Yet he was oblivious to her and her advances. It was both frustrating and endearing. He was so innocent despite what life and the village did to him.

It was that same innocence that made him help others and befriend all he could. To keep promises no matter the odds. And it was that innocence that was destroying him right this moment.

It was only last week that one Sasuke Uchiha ran off to join the traitor Orochimaru. Naruto had been part of a recovery team to retrieve the rogue Uchiha. It was he who fought his 'best friend' in the valley of the end. He was trying to bring in his friend alive. Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto. Sasuke won and ran off leaving behind a blonde that was in critical condition and heartbroken having been unable to keep the promise he made to Sakura the pink haired banshee that was teamed up with the two boys. Naruto was brought back to the village and healed by the Hokage Tsunade Senju who was like a grandmother to the blonde. Hinata knew all this. She had seen or heard it about it. She knew it was eating at the very heart and soul of her whiskered crush. A promise he couldn't keep but would strive to do so, one he shouldn't **HAVE** to keep. It was about time he was given control of his life. And she would be the one to do that. She would make him see. And then he would be hers. And they would be happy together with **NO ONE **being able to stand in their way.

She had to get some people out of the way first, and she knew just how to do it.


	2. Chapter 2: illusion

Illusions. That's all the world really was. Layers upon layers of illusions piled on top each other. Naruto understood this very well. After all that's how his whole life had been.

He wasn't the only one to determine how important a good lie or illusion was either. Everyone lied. Everyone built up illusions, after all a convenient lie was a lot easier to swallow than the awful truth. The ninjas took it a step further. Their main weapon was deceit and they used it well. They created and used a variety of techniques from false names and papers to a whole branch of jutsu. They also taught themselves and others to look underneath the underneath, the way of spotting the lies and illusions so that you may use the truth that they hid. And yet no one ever used these techniques fully. It was quite funny if you asked him. Of course no one did.

After all he was the jailor of the nine tailed fox, the living prison of a demon, a demon that cost the village the lives of many. One of these lives being the fourth Hokage himself, who had died in order to seal the fox away. That made Naruto a prime candidate for illusions. People lying to themselves thinking he was the demon so they wouldn't feel guilt for treating him badly. Lying to the next generation so that they would do the same. The Hokage lying to the village to try and protect him. They all built up and entwined becoming a twisted knotted web of lies. A web he lived in and made his home.

He did so gradually of course. He didn't learn about the demon in his gut until he failed to graduate the third time. Which was deliberate by the way. But that was getting ahead of himself. Long before that he had noticed that people always treated him differently. He tried to ask the Hokage why, but he said he couldn't. At first that was enough, however that would only satisfy the young blonde for so long.

In the time it took him to get tired of the same answers every time, he started gaining other precious people. The Hokage would always hold a special place in Naruto's heart even to this day, but he was never allowed as deep as he had always thought. No those people that were allowed that deep had helped him with the illusion that was his life. Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame were his first co-conspirators.

Iruka had been his teacher, a man who started out as cold as everyone else, but eventually saw a sad lonely boy that he had been not too long ago himself. He saw a kindred spirit and soon began doing what he could to help the boy. It started with advice and a sympathetic ear from time to time. But it later grew into private lessons and tutoring during what was supposed to be detentions after Iruka 'caught' him after pranks. Of course Iruka was in on most of them. It was catching him at first that caused them to get closer as Iruka recognized just how alike he and the boy were. The lessons were of course kept secret from everyon as he had to keep up the appearance of not knowing what he was doing. Which is what all the teachers expected since they had done their best to make sure he wouldn't learn anything after all?

Teuchi and Ayame were the first to recognize him as a person. As Naruto and nothing else. They couldn't do a lot for the young boy but they did what they could; gave him ramen at reduced prices when he was down on money with the occasional free meal, buying his groceries so that he had something other than ramen to eat, and giving him a pair of people that would listen to and understand him. It wasn't all that long before they were giving him advice like Iruka was. Only they told him where to and not to go. Dropped hints on who to talk to and who to avoid. He was soon asking them all kinds of questions in order to find out more. Listening and trusting them. After all the few time he disregarded their warnings… it wasn't very nice. He found it fascinating in a way how much a shopkeeper or a food server could over hear, from romantic gossip to S-rank mission reports. They seemingly heard it all and were more than willing to share with their favorite blonde.

It was through his favorite Ramen makers that he learned what the civilians attempted to do to him. It was through his favorite teacher that he learned what the Academy tried to screw him out of. With this knowledge he was able to work around them while make them think he was under their sway. He weaved their illusions into his own.

However it wasn't enough. He wanted more freedom, but there was nothing the Hokage could do for him. So Naruto decided that the Hokage would help someone else. He went to the Old man one day and decided to ask for a favor. By this point Iruka had already failed Naruto twice when he tried to pass. It was a plan developed between the two of them in order to set Naruto's illusion in place. As well as lure out some... undesirables. The Hokage wasn't in on the illusion. Naruto loved him dearly but he knew that the Hokage had to think of the village first and so he kept the old man in the dark.

He had decided though to create a new illusion with this surrogate grandfather. For it would seem while Naruto was unable to create a couple of clones, even with all of Iruka's help, he seemed very good at creating a henge. It was almost like a real transformation. So with that in mind he asked the Hokage for help with an idea. He asked if the Hokage could help him with a false persona, so he could walk around the village with no troubles. The Hokage was, of course, hesitant because such a thing could easily fall through, but upon seeing his henge and… thoroughly examining it.., Naruto was still wondering to this day why he paid extra attention to the chest and butt area and seemed to get a bloody nose, he had started going over his new persona's history. On that day Kaen Kitsugame was born.

She was a young veteran that had retired after her entire squad was wiped on a mission. Thus she rarely left her home and tended to avoid large crowds. A discreet purchase of a house and some paperwork later and she was set. And he made good use of her. She became his eyes and ears for the female side of the village. He was glad he had made it so she didn't like going out all that often since he had to henge as her at first in order to have her out on the town. Good thing that Iruka taught him the body flicker early. There was no other practical way for him to get from his apartment to Kaen's small home. It was through her that he learned two very important things.

The first was that girl gossip was a really good information source. Almost as good if not better than the shopkeepers in some ways, and Ino was one of best sources. The hot springs were as well since they allowed him access to many gossiping ladies from civilians to ninjas. Such places were easily infiltrated by the false female. Not that it stopped him from almost having a heart attack walking into the springs the first time as Kaen, especially when he saw some hyuga women including Hinata relaxing within. These women from time to time turned on their byakogun in order to try and catch any perverts. When they didn't immediately try to pummel him to death he figured his cover was very much secure. Once he settled in he couldn't help but relax among all the girls and listen to them talk. And boy did they talk. About everything. Though he got tired of all the sasuke talk very quickly. Though another big reason he went was because of Hinata who he could usually find there. She was the same as always. Shy and reserved even when pulled into a conversation. He liked talking to her most though. Getting her to relax him and open up slowly even as he joined in on the gossip of the other girls. Something that felt only natural.

Which lead to the second thing he discovered. The henge didn't just change his body but the longer he stayed in it the more it changed his mind as well. It wasn't anything too extreme. He was still himself but slowly Kaen became more and more her own person. They still shared the same basic likes and dislikes. However she was a lot more comfortable around women than he was, especially in more intimate settings. She didn't feel like a pervert when she saw a woman naked or was checking them out. And they both liked Hinata… for slightly different reasons he didn't want to think about. It was very odd switching between the two mindsets. And it only got weirder later. After Iruka's and his plan to trick and capture Mizuki, which went a little wayward he had to admit if only in private, he learned that he was very proficient in shadow clones. So he decided to let one become Kaen for a day. By the end of the day as he was about to secretly meet with his clone she apparently tripped and hit her head on a tree dispelling herself. How did he know this? He was suddenly bombarded with her memories. After he was done swearing up and down about stupid trees and their roots he realized what he was cursing about. It both made things easier and harder since he was going to be dealing with Kaen's experiences and quirks even when he wasn't her at all.

He also learned that if you concentrate enough chakra into a single clone they could get over a lot of the problems they normally would have. This proved quite handy when he had had to leave her at least somewhat active when he left on his first C-rank. It also served well when he met Haku during that same mission. It was amazing what you could do with an over powered clone, an equally overpowered henge, and a substitution. No one knew that the 'Haku' they saw die to protect Zabuza was in fact a shadow clone made to look like the ice wielder. Nor that the reason he wanted to bury them was to cover up for when the clone dispelled. It was quite tricky. The only thing that proved to be trickier than that was trying to convince Haku to be of use to him once Zabuza was gone. He had sympathized with her after all and didn't want to have to see someone with similar circumstances to himself die. Though she was understandably upset at first, but he was able to weave his words to get her to see his side. After all a person like Haku was worth far more than just any old expendable tool which was a view even Zabuza seemed to share and was likely the reason why he went down the way he did. Haku was the type of person that had to live and grow so that her talents could do so much more than she let them do at the moment. So after the post-bridge party and final goodbyes Haku followed the group of Leaf genin and their teacher home, ghosting along their path so no one would notice.

It was when they returned that the warm fuzzies that he had been feeling from the fact that the mission went so well went away. Apparently Kaen decided she didn't want to wait for Hinata to become less shy about herself to try and experiment, something that made him shiver even though he did wish he could ask her out himself, so she had asked out one Shino Aburame. One of Hinata's **MALE **teammates. She apparently found him fascinating and was quite attached to him after about a week of going out with him. The memories and echoes of those emotions did nothing to help the confused state his mind was in. And as time went on and she kept going out with him it only got worse. He could see why she was hooked on him. And he didn't like it. He was a straight male damn it. He shouldn't have those kinds of feelings for another guy for any reason.

The months went by. He kept up his illusions trapping the entire village in his web of lies. Doing his best to keep up appearances. It had become much easier when Haku started directing his various information channels from the shadows and especially when Anko joined his network.

The snake mistress had joined in after the chunin exams. He had learned about her own plight and though it took a while… and more than a few clones, she came on board. Being able to talk to her as Kaen helped convince her immensely as did introducing her to Iruka. Naruto even helped the two of them hook up. Turns out Anko only pretended to be a blood thirsty sex fiend in order to keep everyone else off her back. Also turns out have the nice and affectionate Iruka all to herself in private was very good for her. And in return he got inside information on what was happening in the Jonin and interrogation circles.

Everything was going great. His influence in the shadows was growing. He had saved the festering shithole that was his village from another demon vessel allowing him to befriend said demon vessel. He had helped in returning Tsunade in order to make her Hokage as well as helping the older woman with her own issues; though in exchange for all that progress he had lost the third Hokage something that had really hit him hard. It was the first time in a long time that he had truly felt sad and cried actual tears.

In the end he got the new Hokage caught up with his woman persona just to keep things on the level and help explain things she was bound to find in the records. It was all so he could become Hokage himself in the end and start really changing things. Something Tsunade herself was putting up a rather front in doing.

Then Sasuke decided to be a bigger dick than usual. The bastard had decided to run off to join Orochimaru. Now Naruto didn't have any real attachments to any of team 7. Kakashi was a lazy hypocrite, Sakura was a useless fan girl, and Sasuke was an emo bastard. Yet each had some potential he could have used down the road possibly if they shaped up. But no Sasuke ran off and Sakura begged him to bring him back. And he did promise he would. He just didn't say that he meant to do it with the emo being in a body bag. Which as they chased after his 'kidnappers' he was more than willing to do. However, when he finally met up with the last uchiha he messed up. He underestimated both the boy's skills and the power boost granted by the cursed seal. He had believed it would be an easy win especially when the fox had decided to give him some chakra. However in the end he had failed to kill him. His prey ran off and escaped as he was left unconscious and healing from a lightning cutter to the heart. It was really stupid of the traitor not to make sure he was dead. Especially after he claimed so many times that he would kill his former 'friend'.

Luckily everyone believed he had failed because he wanted to bring in Sasuke alive and had held back. Which was good, he didn't need them breathing down his neck. But now he would need to track down Sasuke and deal with him. He would also have to find something to do with Sakura. She was far more useless than he thought. Not to mention that at the hot springs she had started to speak less and less. She stopped defending Sasuke as much and just seemed to sit there. She had become almost quieter than Hinata. She also started leaving early. It was odd for the usually loud obnoxious girl.

Oh well. He would deal with her when the time came. Till then he would train and go missions waiting for any information on Sasuke to come in. Then he would kill the loose end and be done with it. It was a plan that he was certain he would succeed in and nothing would get in his way to make it happen.


	3. Chapter 3: confrontation

It had only taken a week for her to get her plans up and running. Oh what a week it has been. One target dealt with and buried. The other was now in her sights. Oh how easy this was.

The first had been Sakura. With her around no matter what Hinata did Naruto would be bound by both his promise and to his old team. So she had to be removed. The act of doing so was simple. Sakura was after all the weakest kunoichi to ever graduate. No, there had been no difficulty. In fact it turned out she struck at just the right time. Any later and it would have been hard to cover things up. Not to mention been harder on her Naruto.

She had spent much of the day looking for the pink haired banshee. It was much harder than it should have been. However the most surprising part was where she found her. Sakura was in one of the less populated training grounds, and she was actually training. Hinata found her punching one of the training logs like no tomorrow. This struck the pale eyed girl as odd.

"S-sakura? What are you doing here?" She got out with a stutter causing the pink haired girl to jump and turn around much to her much hidden amusement.

"Oh Hinata. Hello I was… I was just training…" Sakura said looking away as if trying to hide something.

"I can see that, but why? You always said how you hated training. Now you look like you've been at it for hours on end."

Sakura didn't respond for nearly a minute then took a deep breath and looked back at the Hyuuga princess. "I decided I couldn't stay the way I was. I'm weak. I'm useless. I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving and I know that the promise Naruto made me is why he got so hurt. I need to get better so that I can stand beside Naruto and help him bring back Sasuke. I've been an idiot for so long. Tomorrow I'm going to go to the Hokage and beg her to train me. I'll learn and become better so that I will never be useless again."

No. This couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. Sakura was supposed to be some stupid fan girl. Yes she was the smartest in class, but that was meant to mean nothing outside of the classroom. If she got training from Tsunade, She could become the team medic even. To be Naruto's nurse was to be her job! Now she was going to ruin everything. Hinata couldn't have that. It was too late in the game to change. Hinata frowned which confused the pink haired kunoichi who backed up slightly.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"I can't let you do that. If you did so a month ago, or even longer than that, I could let it slide. You would have been useful then," She began, then, her voice going ice cold, "But now, you are just in my way, and have to be removed. Such a pity, you were useful... once... Byakugan!"

Her Byakugan activated, and she checked for anyone around. "You took too long to change, you lost your chance to redeem yourself, and you even lost your chance to stand by his side... Now... I'm going to remove you from it..."

She could see the fear on Sakura's face. She looked, impassive, as she tried to take another step back. That was when Hinata struck. Before the other girl could even ask what was going on or even scream she had struck with a Jyuken strike directly to her forehead, causing lethal brain damage, killing her fellow kunoichi. From there it was a simple task of sealing her body in a scroll and using a henge to take her form. With a nod she walked out of the training ground and slowly made her way through town to the top of the Hokage monument. There she unsealed the body, positioned it…, and then leapt off.

It was quite the thrill really; to feel the air rush past her, hear the gasps and shouts of the few below that saw her falling form, and the sight of the village and the ground quickly coming to meet her. Half way down the quickly did a sealless, smokeless substitution and found herself laying in the grass where she left the body of Sakura which now lay at the foot of the monument with its head no more than paste upon the ground.

Later investigation revealed a suicide note.

In the note, Sakura confessed her lack of will to live since Sasuke left and she caused so much hardship to Naruto. How she couldn't live with her shame.

Eye witnesses would then claim they did see Sakura walk through the town with a solemn expression as if she was facing some kind of darkness and losing. No suspects could be found in case of foul play. The funeral was held a few days after. The entirety of the Konoha 10 showed up to mourn her tragic death at her own hands. Many tears were shed and she hated making Naruto cry, but it had to be done. Though… there had been something off about him that day. She couldn't place it but he didn't act quite how she expected. If she wasn't mistaken, He wasn't really mourning her at all, almost like he'd wanted her to die… But her Naruto wasn't so callous. She might have been a massive burden on him, but it seemed like he had no real love for her at all. What had she done to Naruto?!

She shook her head to clear away the memories. She needed to focus right now. She took a deep breath and lined up her sights. It was quite the happy coincidence that an order for handheld kunai launchers had been delivered to one of the local weapon shops. This batch was modified for single fire with high accuracy and range allowing for easier assassinations. She didn't see why they wouldn't be popular, especially if you didn't want to get up close and personal. Just like now.

She lined up her sights with the open window waiting for her target to move within her line of sight. She giggled softly to herself. It really was sad. Oh well no one would miss one launcher especially since by the time they check the store it would be back where it belonged. Her gloved hands gripped it tighter ever so slightly. Right about now herself and her partner should be… there we go.

She took another breath and slowly let it out as she gently squeezed the trigger. Less than a second later Kiba Inuzuka was dead with a Kunai buried deep into the back of his skull as he got out of bed to answer the call of his mother, a call that was given because his teammates had arrived to pick him up for training.

It had only taken a week for his plans to be derailed. Two people dead, his team officially dissolved, he was transferred to a new team, and no way to connect any of it.

First Sakura apparently committed suicide, that by itself it made sense. Her slow withdrawal and slower reactions in social settings were the first signs something was wrong. Then she started getting a bit more isolated. The note was in fact in her handwriting. Not to mention the witnesses, himself being one of them in the form of Kaen. Yet, something was wrong with that whole picture. Something was not falling into place. Sakura's personality wasn't like that… then again suicidal thoughts weren't very logical.

A few days later Kiba was assassinated in his own bedroom. There were no clues as to who and why. They figured out it had to be a kunai launcher, but none were sold recently, none were owned at the moment by individuals, and none were missing. So that meant someone came from out of the village to kill the young Inuzuka. Why? Not to mention it was perfectly timed with his team mates' arrival. But why would Hinata and Shino want Kiba dead?

Nothing made sense. Neither death did. Not unless there was some hidden connection. It couldn't just be coincidence that the two people that needed to be killed to let him be on team 8 would just happen to die like this. Someone on the inside was behind it. But who would benefit from it?

He had all his connections at work on this question. Had them look for and compare clues no one else looked for, make connection no one else was capable of making. He was given an answer that didn't make much sense.

Hinata Hyuuga.

But that didn't make much sense. Hinata wasn't the type to pull off something this heartless. She also had alibis for both situations. Not only had Shino been with her, but they had been in either a public place or at the scene. There was no way they had a hand. They also had no reason. But they **WERE** ninja, and a ninja's greatest tool was deception.

Haku had told him that during Kiba's funeral Hinata had cried yet had a strange gleam in her eye.

Not to mention he was now on her team. A place where she had wanted him to be for a good while. Meaning she got exactly what she wanted. But would she really kill two people just for that? Not to mention those two could have been useful later down the road. Granted they might not have been of much use even then but it might have made a difference.

And that is how he found himself here in a training ground standing in front of the shy heiress. They were called for a team meeting with Kurenai letting him know when they were going to meet. His new teacher and Shino had only just left With Naruto asking Hinata to stay. She was now looking at him with a blush and her pointer fingers pressing against each others. Something about it was off.

"Y-you wanted to t-talk to me N-naruto?" The heiress stuttered.

The whiskered youth took a breath, "Hinata cut the act."

"A-act?" She asked back with surprise. Real surprise. It was like she really didn't see his question coming.

He pressed on, "Yes act. I can tell you're not nearly as shy as you act. It's just the two of us so drop the act."

The surprise leaked from her face and was replaced with a smile. Not an amused or warm smile, but a cold one. It was the kind of smile worn by a cat that just caught a bird. Then she giggled. It was his turn to look surprised.

"Oh Naruto I always knew you were smarter than you acted." The tone she used wasn't quite warm but it held joy and excitement. "So tell me, what you wanted to talk about."

Naruto was stunned. He was out maneuvered. Then maybe she…

"I want to talk about Sakura and Kiba. Something isn't right about their deaths. I can't find anything concrete but all the threads seem to point to you."

"That's because I hold them all." There was no hesitance in that confession. It was so casual as if she had mentioned the weather. She slowly walked up to him with her hips moving from side to side and her back straightened. It was the walk of a woman with confidence, and Naruto had to admit it looked good on her. "I killed them both. It was easy, and they were in the way and worth little to either of us or the village. Kiba would always be the runt of his litter and even if Sakura carried through with her plans to apprentice with Tsunade she would likely still be a burden since she would have a lot of catching up to do."

"Wait Sakura was actually thinking of being useful?" Naruto declared. That caught him by surprise.

"Yes, but it was too late… Which is a pity but what had to be done had to be done. And now I have you."

He was very surprised… Yeah, he had a crush on her, and he had thought she may like him. However with everything that just got revealed he wasn't sure if it was real. Someone was competing with him for best illusion and he might actually be the underdog here. "Why do you want me so badly? Why go so far and cause so much chaos that could harm the both of us just to get me on your team?"

"Simple, Naruto…" Hinata stated, "How much did all you attempted to do in order to avoid being on Sasuke's team work?"

Naruto's thoughts stalled. He hadn't wanted to be on the teme's team, due to exactly what happened. He was side-lined while the teme got all the attention. He hadn't trained to be the teme's sidekick; he wanted to be the one who got all the credit.

"OK, OK, I admit, Sasuke's team is basically a team whose whole purpose is to make Sasuke look good…" Naruto sighed, "I got no training, no interest from Kakashi…"

"No chance at being Hokage. Sasuke would be Hokage, while you'd be his assistant, not the top job…" Hinata finished.

"But that doesn't answer my question." he insisted trying to see through her honey sweet words.

"Silly Naruto, You know exactly why I want to be on your team… I want to be the one in the background, helping to bring you credit…" Hinata stated, "The ninja of the past were stood behind the Hokage, quietly assassinating his enemies, and ensuring that everything ran smoothly for their leader…"

He frowned at her. What she said made sense. In truth he **HAD** planned for Sakura to die in a similar matter. But it would have been after he had killed Sasuke while trying to find him. This would have been harder if Sakura was there too after being trained. Kiba was unfortunate but if this could help him in the end… That however didn't answer everything, there was still a very big question. "Why? Why do this for me? Why…"

Hinata put her finger on his mouth and said one sentence…

"Naruto, my lord, I love you…"

Naruto's brain froze. He had no idea how to respond to that. Sure she wasn't the first but… but… His eyes widened as he stared at her. She'd sworn fealty to him in the same breath. She meant what she'd said, that she'd do anything to make sure he was Hokage, with her by his side. This was not going to go well.

However before he could say or do anything there was a rustling in the bushes. Naruto gulped pretty sure he knew exactly who that was. The voice that followed sealed that thought.

"So there is another that feels as we do." Haku commented stepping from her cover, mask firmly in place.

Hinata's head turned slowly towards where Haku stood. Her face was a blank mask. Naruto could feel the temperature of the clearing go down several degrees as if Haku was using her bloodline. "And who are you?" the hyuuga princess said with a dispassionate voice that made Naruto shiver a little in dread. If the wrong thing was said…

"I am Haku. I am Lord Naruto's tool in all things and all ways, and I am the second such tool." The ice wielder said casually.

Damn it, Haku! She said the worst thing at the worst time. He could see Hinata shake with hidden emotion. "In all things you say? And in what ways has he used you?"

"Spying mostly, but when he needs companionship, I am there for him to hold in his sleep and he has kissed me on several occasions." She once again stated. An Aburame showed more emotion than Haku right now.

Now he heard the growl coming from the girl with her finger still to his lips. He didn't want to lose Haku. It would also only be a matter of time before she found out about Ayame. He was about to do something when he heard rustling in the bushes behind Hinata.

"My lady, you must calm yourself. It is no more and no less than what we ourselves have done." spoke the bug user, Shino, as he appeared from his place of observation. But Shino left not too long ago. Not to mention he had a date with Kaen. Why was he here? What was he talking about?

"You are right Shino. Thank you, I almost let jealousy direct my actions." she said never letting her eyes stray from the other woman. Shino stepped closer as she continued "I take it you cancelled already?"

"Yes, though I'm sure she was confused by it. But with you moving forward with your plans, it had to be done."

Hinata nodded. "Now there is one last thing that needs to be dealt with." with that she lowered her finger from Naruto's lips. Then she ran towards Haku.

Naruto's heart stopped for a second, but before he could give chase and save one of his girlfriends he felt a hand grip his shoulder. In shock he turned his head to stare at Shino who merely shook his head. But before he could say anything, he heard feet skidding to a halt and turned again to see Hinata thrust a chakra covered hand forward at an unmoving Haku as a needle made of ice was formed and sped downward to meet the attacker.

Hinata was really thankful for Shino. He was her rock. The one person that could calm her fires and stop her from striking down those that would get in her way. It also helped that he got rid of the bodies of those she did strike down.

He was right though. Naruto had not been hers so she couldn't get mad that he got with other girls. Not to mention that this Naruto seemed to actually be able to think, so chances of any women he chose to be with being unworthy, such as Sakura, seemed low. If she found them worthy, she wouldn't make them leave. After all she wasn't going to get rid of Shino, who was bi anyway. It was just too bad that Shino would probably have to break up with Kaen now though. She was beautiful and from the few times she talked to her quite interesting. It would have been nice to bring her in fully and see just how much she could take. However they just had no way of knowing how trustworthy she was.

Focus Hinata.

She started running forward as her thoughts focused on one thing.

See if this Haku was worthy of her Naruto.

Her byakugan activated almost on its own as she ran towards her target, gathering chakra in her palm. As she prepared to strike she noticed Naruto try to interfere with Shino stopping him. Again got to love those two. Naruto wanting to protect someone precious and Shino making sure what had to be done was done. She also saw the tiny needle form and fly for her blind spot. The woman was quite well informed, or very lucky.

She felt the needle prick her neck gently as her hand stopped centimeters from the other girls chest, directly over the heart. They each looked at each other dead in the eyes. Each daring the other to move forward. Hinata felt her lip quirk upwards. Then the giggle burst from her lips. And she wasn't the only one.

Her eyes showed her Naruto's confusion and the two girl's behavior which only encouraged her giggle more. Eventually the giggling stopped. After all they had business.

"So you're a tool? Whose purpose is to serve Naruto? Well I plan to be his lady. So what does that mean to you?"

"If you become his then I will serve you in the same capacity i serve him."

"Well then, there is only one last thing to do then." The hyuuga princess said as sehe reached up and pulled away the mask revealing Haku's face. "My aren't you a pretty little thing."

"I'm a b-" The woman before him tried to say before Hinata sealed the girl's lips with her own. She saw Naruto's eyes widen and saw Shino smile behind his jacket's collar.

"I have the all seeing eyes remember?" she said after she broke the kiss. "You can't lie to me like that."

"I'm sorry my lady. It's a force of habit."

"I will forgive you this time. Now tell me. You said we earlier. Who is 'we'?"

"Ayame Ichariku, one of our lord's first supporters and the first to be by his side. However being a civilian she is willing to be second to us and share Naruto, though she seems to have hesitance when it comes to sharing her bed with another woman."

"Hm, the ramen chef's daughter huh? Well the three of us are just going to have to compare notes and see what happens."

Even as Haku nodded, Hinata couldn't help but noicet that Naruto was frowning. "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked

"Of course you do" She reassured him. "You can reject me here and now if you so desire. I will help you either way. However I am not the same Hinata you thought you knew. I am far more persistent."

"What about Shino? In fact why is he going out with you at all? Isn't he with Kaen?"

It was the mentioned bug user that answered the questions. "I've been with Hinata for quite some time actually. Well before Kaen. I was also told from the beginning I would be second to you if you accepted her and that I would have to, and in fact have no problem with, sharing her with you. Just as she is willing to share me with you and now that we are aware of them, any other women you have with you." At the mention of Shino being shared with him Naruto adopted a strange face. It was like he was both opposed and for the idea at the same time. This confused and fascinated Hinata. Maybe someone else needed to compare notes as well.

"As for Kaen… I find her fascinating and beautiful and both Hinata and I had wished to bring her into our fold for some time. However even now we are unsure if we can trust her with everything or how she would react to what we have and plan to do. And now that our plans are moving forward, I might have to end the relationship." The taller boy continued with a hint of sadness tinting his voice near the end.

"Actually." Hahu injected. "You won't." This got all eyes back on the ice wielder. "Kaen isn't a real person. She is an advanced long lasting shadow clone under an even more advanced henge." She stated.

"That's not logical. Even though Naruto has the reserves to achieve the feat, henges are illusions. They don't cause physical changes, and I know that Kaen is indeed female." Shino reasoned adjusting his glasses. Hinata was about to agree, but Naruto uncomfortable face sparked a memory. There was one way.

"Shino that is normally true. But naruto can do it. You remember the sexy jutsu right?" At the boy's nod she continued, "Well it's not a simple henge. The byakugan can see through those. But I couldn't see through the sexy jutsu. He really did become a girl while doing it." Hinata explained. She couldn't help but smile as Naruto's face became really red. Though another thought hit her. "But unless you met in secret constantly then you wouldn't be all that up to date."

"Shadow clones transfer memories when they dispel." Haku chimed in.

"Oh well that is handy. Though that means her likes and dislikes and personality must transfer over as well. Unless you fake all that."

"No… no i don't though I wish I did. It's disorienting and discontenting having all those girly thoughts in my head. Especially when i decide to be her on occasion." Naruto explained before looking at Shino and shuddering. "I never questioned my sexuality until Kaen started showing interest in Shino."

"That means we won't have to separate from her. Good I've wanted to get to know her a bit more intimately." Hinata said with a smile..

Naruto blanched, "I haven't agreed to anything."

"True but if Kaen can fall for Shino without you having feelings for him to start with than she has a mind of her own and can make her own choices."

"You're ju-" 

"No Naruto." she cut him off turning toward him her eyes narrowing. "I had an interest in her well before we found out you had a connection to her. Since we will be working in the same group that means Shino and I can pursue her without worry. Him publicly and myself in secret because of the role I must play. You getting the memories is a bonus." She narrowed her eyes further. "I may love you my lord but I have interests in others, as do you. If you don't want me I will seek companionship elsewhere. And if you do desire me than I am more than willing to share if you are."

She watched as Naruto gulped. Her glare softened as he took a deep breath. "Hinata I've had a crush on you for some time. I would very much like to get with you. But your family-"

"Have been dancing on my strings for years. Naruto you have been dating two girls in secret apparently. As well as being one. Granted you seem to have a bigger network than I do, but if you can do all that what is one more secret girlfriend. Besides I can't date in public. Not yet. I'm supposedly too shy and if I went with anyone other than you it would seem off."

"Wait you would be okay with that?"

"Naruto, I've been dating Shino in secret since the academy. And I had believed that if I did get with you I would have to keep it hush-hush because of the reputation I've been cultivating. So yes I am quite fine with it. If you will have me." At that last part she felt her lips go up in a genuine shy smile unlike the ones she had been using for years.

Naruto took another breath and Hinata actually felt a little nervous about his answer. At last he spoke, "Then yes I will have you. Though Shino um…" 

"Do not worry. While I do have feelings for you I will not push if you are not comfortable. Though if you do gain memories of physical interactions than I will take that as a consolation prize." the bug user reassured. Though Naruto didn't look like he was all that reassured.

"Right. well, We can meet at a later date. I will arrange my people to meet you. Who are yours?"

"You are looking at them." Hinata replied. Naruto looked shocked. "Bug clones and the basic henge." she added. Haku made an amused sound. "Just give us a time and place and we will meet you." She bowed and Shino followed her example. "Thank you for this chance. Shino you best find your date before she disappears." Hinata said with a hint of teasing. Shino just nodded and turned to leave with a nod to each person present. "I too must go. Until we meet again." She turned and kisses Haku then turned again and walked forward and kissed a slightly stunned Naruto chastely on the lips. It wasn't all that she wanted but it was a start. She could wait for more, and there would be more. Of that she was sure. With that in mind she walked out of the clearing to head home. She had a lesson to go to after all.


End file.
